


Radiant

by trashextraordinaire



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Gay Nick Carraway, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashextraordinaire/pseuds/trashextraordinaire
Summary: Jay is Radiant.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 27





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> uh so my friends and i were joking around about writing nick x gatsby fanfic so i said screw it lets do it, so here it is.

Gatsby’s parties always made Nick feel like he was stepping into another world. High ceilings and crystal chandeliers, live bands and grand pianos—they were all much more extravagant than he was accustomed to. Of course, Gatsby—Jay, he reminded himself—fit in perfectly with the scene around him, like the missing piece of a puzzle. He took to the dance floor, a different woman in his arms for every different song.

It was obvious, the way he charmed every man and woman he spoke to without trying. Jay mingled with the crowd, and despite never staying in one place too long, he had everyone’s attention. He was like the sun, bright and beautiful and oh-so-unreachable.

Around him, Nick noticed the women whispering about the dashing Mr. Gatsby. He was sure they were exchanging rumors as they always did—how Jay had to be secretly a prince or a war hero or a criminal. They took turns sneaking glances at the man, blushing profusely every time Jay caught them staring and flashed his dazzling smile their way.

Oh, how Nick wished he could stare. How he wished he could be the subject of Jay’s smile. How he wished he could profess his feelings for the larger-than-life man. How he wished he could march up to Jay right now, and tell him to forget about Daisy, forget about everyone else. But alas, Jay had made his choice. All Nick could do was admire from afar, and hope he wouldn’t get burned. After all, Jay was radiant.


End file.
